


Eating Out

by H3L



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, RPF, Reader fic - Freeform, Trigger Warning: slight coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3L/pseuds/H3L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's RTX 2014 and you've got a late night craving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something to cleanse my palette while I work on my current Game of Thrones - Jaime/Brienne - project. I've never written for the Rooster Teeth fandom or Achievement Hunter, in fact I've never written a reader fic OR an RPF, so this is a fic of firsts! Please be kind and, as always, enjoy. Minor edits on 4/26/15

You recognize him the minute he walks in. He’s got a black and green beanie on his head, probably something he swiped for free at the Rooster Teeth shop, and he’s wearing jeans and a t-shirt that you don’t recognize but that wouldn’t look out of place in a Let's Play . Your friends see him too, you’re all in Austin for RTX after all. They immediately turn to you to see how you react and you're trying not to blush. You’ve had a crush on Michael Jones for the better part of a year, you consider him to be, albeit not a big name, a celebrity of sorts - unattainable. Besides that, he’s married. You don’t do anything beyond taking another bite of your pizza under their scrutiny. 

“Why are you still sitting here? If you don’t at least go up and take a picture with him I will drag him to our table myself to meet you and tell him all sorts of stories on the way.” The girl sitting next to you mimes a fishing pole as if she’s reeling him and you blush deeper. 

“No! He’s dealt with stupid fans all day, I’m sure the last thing he wants is to be accosted at a Late Night Pie at 11 o’clock at night,” you grumble, sinking low in the booth seat. He’s ordering now and looking bored, his freckles made more obvious by the cheap fluorescent lighting. 

“Yeah, I’ll wait,” you hear him say when one of the guys at the counter says something to him. Michael turns to lean against the countertop and you want him to look your way, notice you at all, but his eyes are fixed on the phone in his hand while his thumbs rapidly fly across the screen. Your not-quite-a-real-plan to be noticed from across the room is foiled by _texting_. You vaguely wonder if Lindsay is on the other end of the line or in the car, or maybe Gavin. In fact, you’re so focused on him that you miss the cunning look between your booth mates. Very suddenly you’re being shoved unceremoniously out of the booth and gripping the table to remain upright. 

“Napkins. Now,” your friend orders you and for a split second you hate her, but she’s smiling at you and she’s wearing that creeper necklace you bought her at the convention center and you can’t help but forgive her immediately...even if she is being a bitch at the moment. You manage to catch yourself, scowling, and stand up straight. To your relief, Michael still hasn’t noticed you. He is, however, blocking the napkin dispenser. You make your way across the small-ish restaurant and when you get to the counter it takes all the courage you have to just point at the napkins behind him.

“Umm, could you?” You ask. He finally looks at you then, his brow furrowed until he sees that you’re actually pointing to the napkins and not just stuttering at a stranger incoherently.

“Oh, sorry,” he mumbles, and you notice him blush a little. It makes his already pronounced freckles even more noticeable against his pinked skin. 

“You’re, you’re Michael Jones,” you say quietly, “I really like Rage Quit. Thanks for the napkins.” You grab the wad of white square sheets from his hand as he extends them to you but you don’t turn away from him right away. He’s smiling now and you wonder if he’s “on” now because he knows you’re a fan.

“Hey, thanks! Are you from Austin or did you come for RTX?” He’s leaned back on the counter again but his body is turned towards you and you can’t help but shiver under his scrutiny. You’re keenly aware of the frayed edges on your shorts and that the top you’re wearing is old and thin enough to see through. It isn't your best look. You know your nipples are hard from the air-conditioning but you hope he can’t see that through your bra as you answer him.

“Just for RTX, but I like Austin a lot. I’m from Chicago.” 

“That’s cool.” It’s the same canned response you expected because you’re a fan and he’s a youtube celebrity so you just smile generically. 

“Oh, yeah, sure." You shift your balance awkwardly and nervously shove your free hand into the pocket of your shorts. "Well, have a good night, and congrats,” you squeak, ready to run away. You’re nearly turned away when he speaks again.

“Congrats? For what?” When you look back at him he brushes a chunk of auburn curls from his forehead as he waits for you to answer. He looks inquisitive and you think that it’s sort of nice for someone whose famous, even a little bit, to be friendly. And you like too that he’s starting growing his hair out, so you face him again and shrug a little.

“Oh, just for getting married and the whole voice acting thing.” Michael is not exactly the most reserved person on the Rooster Teeth crew, and you’ve been able to read him pretty easily during the exchange, so you’re surprised when his face changes. He looks slightly disbelieving for a second and you realize how insincere you must sound. Trying to recover you hold up your hands. “I don’t mean, I’m _that_ happy for you. I don't even know you. I mean,” you groan and smack your forehead. “Not as happy as I would be if a _real_ friend of mine was famous and getting married. But – you know, happy in the general sense.” He’s laughing now, albeit quietly, at your stuttering. You blush furiously and very suddenly you want to wipe that smug little grin from his stupid, squishy face. “It's bitter sweet, you know?” You lower your voice and lid your eyes slightly, as if you’re about to tell him a secret. “If you were still an electrician I might have met you under different circumstances. Might have invited you in and made you coffee and sat on your dick." His face blanches. It's perfect. "Now you're married and pseudo-famous. I can't even offer a quick blow job." Your voice speeds up the same way it does when you’re giving a speech and you hope he doesn’t notice enough to call your bluff. Pulling a face that you hope looks suitably full of regret, you shrug and try to leave before he can get the last word. “Oh well," you sigh, "can I get a picture?” To your great satisfaction his jaw has gone slack, so you just hold your phone up and step into his space, pressing against his shoulder, and smile for a selfie. As soon as your phone flashes, making your thin, white shirt look ghostly against his RT t-shirt, you’re moving away from him. 

Your asshole friends are smirking into their pizza but very obviously not watching you as you walk back. You’re not gonna be a youtube celebrity but you’ve got a one-of-a-kind picture for your Tumblr of you and Michael Jones and a good story. Quite honestly that's the dumbest, sluttiest, most reckless thing you've ever done. Your chest is red with embarrassment already and your heart is beating faster than a hummingbird. You nearly make it to the table when you feel a hand on your elbow. “Where do you think you're going?”

The arm spins you around slowly and Michael is there, standing dangerously close. His normally placid smirk is just a straight line across his face and his eyes are darker than you remember them being only moments before. You’re hyperaware of the way he’s looking at you, eyeing your mouth and licking his lips unconsciously. His gaze darts down to your chest before flicking back up to your face and you instantly flush with more warmth. You don’t say anything, just stare like a gazelle eyeing a lion. "I asked where you're going? You think you can just walk up to someone with that dirty mouth and then walk away?" You shake your head 'no,' not even entirely sure what he’s asking. Either way, you were never going to turn him down. His hand slides from your elbow to your wrist, clamping tightly there and tugging you closer. "You ready to put that dirty mouth to use?" Behind him, out the door of the little pizza joint, there is a car parked across the lot. It's a big SUV that doesn’t look at all out of place in “Go Big or Go Home” Texas. You almost pull away from him because this is shady as hell, but your friends must have seen him by now. They know who you’re with. If you’re not back in an hour they’ll look for you. As if on cue your phone vibrates in your pocket.

_What is going on?_

_MICHAEL JONES! BRB_

You tuck your phone in your pocket and he jerks his head to the door before releasing you and heading towards the door. You follow him out and sure enough you're headed to the black SUV. He opens the door to the backseat and you climb in behind him.

“What the fuck?” You're shocked to hear another voice immediately. Ray is in the front seat and Michael is squished between Gavin and you in the backseat. Ray has turned and is watching as Michael whispers something to Gavin. He looks at you curiously from under a mop of dark hair. Gavin has leaned back against the door to make room for Michael, who has turned to you and is unbuckling his belt. "What are you doing, dude?" 

Michael sniffs and huffs air in through his nose, “it smells like a fucking club in here. Did you smoke up without me, you dicks?”

“Just blaze,” Ray responds, deadpan and unsmiling.

“Oy, Ray, drive over to the back of the lot, will you?”

“What? No!” He sounds exasperated and you feel a little guilty. Michael puts a leg on either side of you and it pulls your attention from Ray in the front seat to Michael and Gavin, sitting dangerously close to you in the backseat. One of the legs is between you and the seat back and the other is planted on the floor at your side. Michael is wearing plaid boxer shorts and he is wrestling them down his hips in the confined space. You watch as he is finally exposed, a thick shaft coming up out of a nest of dark auburn curls. He is shorter than you expect, average, but incredibly thick. You lick your lips to prepare and lean forward a little to get comfortable. Michael strokes himself once, watching you as he does, and you feel yourself begin to get wet. The pull in your abdomen making your toes curl. The car starts moving and Ray is muttering irritably from the driver side.

There’s a metallic click and a light switches on brightly in your eyes. It’s a video camera. Gavin reaches out and you shake his hand awkwardly over Michael’s shoulder. “Gavin,” he says and points the camera at you. "Give us a smile, love." The light is disorienting and you only manage a glare as you lean back. 

“What the fuck, I’m not-” You start to decline but Michael just rolls his eyes.

“Can you just let him? He brings that fucking thing everywhere. It won’t end up on porn hub, if that’s what you’re worried about. I’ll make him turn it off if I have to but he’s a fucking asshole so…” You almost say ‘no’ but you’re in your twenties and you’re in Austin for your first time and you’re sitting in a car in a pizza place parking lot with the Lads. _What the hell, why not?_

“YOLO, right?” You say, smirking and feeling a little like you’ve made a naughty decision. You situate yourself a little so Gavin has a good shot of your tits and you grin, before you bend forward and lay the flat of your tongue against Michael’s cock. 

He sucks in a breath and immediately his right hand buries itself in your hair. You place a hand on either one of his thighs and bend yourself over a little more, your legs already wanting to stretch out and feeling uncomfortable kneeling on the seat. You take his whole cock in your mouth and hollow your cheeks, sucking hard. He bucks beneath your hands but you steady him and bob up and down on his length. There is no sound in the car but the wet slurps coming from your mouth around his cock and Michael’s increasing erratic breathing. He’s not a moaner or a groaner, just deep breaths through his nose and clenching fingers in your hair. You can feel his cock thickening between your lips as he gets closer to the edge. Michael is whispering over and over again. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Fingers brush over your left hand and you open your eyes to see. It’s not Michael but Gavin, he has the camera on you with one hand and the other is gripping Michael’s thigh and his fingers meeting yours.

“I’ve got him. Why don’t you touch yourself for the camera, love?” You smile around Michael, stiff in your mouth, and move your hand from his thigh to your own breast. You massage and tweak a nipple as you continue to bob. Gavin makes a noise of approval, "cheeky," he whispers as you fondle yourself. Michael’s watching you and he pushes your head erratically down, shoving his cock deeper into your mouth when he cums. You hardly even taste it as it hits the back of your throat and slides down, gagging you a little.

“Shit,” he says breathily. 

“I’m next!” Gavin is already moving and shoving his camera into Michael’s chest. You wipe your mouth with the back of your hand, catching since slick off your lips. You can only shift back as Gavin scrambles over his friend. “You don’t mind do you?” Of course you mind, you’re not a whore, but he looks so eager and his dick is pressed obviously against his jeans as he starts to unbutton them. He stops when you don’t answer and cups your face with his hand. “You will won’t you? I mean, look at me.” He pushes his pants down his thighs with his other hand and his grey boxer briefs go with them to reveal that he is rigidly hard. The shaft is near purple and there is a little drop of pre-cum already on the tip. 

You bite your lip and make the decision. _In for a penny, in for a pound._ “All right,” you say, pushing him back with a hand on his chest. He has this big, shit-eating grin on his face and you feel like maybe he has done thid before. Maybe he does this sort of thing a lot even…

“I’m not fucking filming this.” Michael plunks the camera on to Gavin’s chest and Gavin sits up immediately. 

“Yes, you are. I filmed yours!” 

“I didn’t ask you to, dickhead. I’m not fucking doing it.”

“But Michael,” he begs and you’re reminded of all those ‘Micoo’ signs from the Minecraft Let’s Plays. Michael doesn’t budge. He hasn’t even pulled his pants up. He’s just lying languidly against the door, shoved there by Gavin, and resting his flushed face against the glass. “Ray?” You had almost forgotten the driver of the car, and you turn to find Ray watching you in the rearview mirror. The mirror is tilted down slightly and you know he moved it to watch your face get fucked. It makes you flush a little, knowing that the lads are going to have this tape in their possession, to pull out whenever they feel like it to rub one off. You feel strangely powerful. “Please, Ray?”

He turns to face you and Gavin, silently extending his hands and sighing, frustrated. Gavin thanks him excitedly and shoves the video camera into his hands. You think you hear him mutter something again under his breath but you ignore it as he levels the camera at you. The light is still disorienting so you turn away and focus on Gavin. He’s still hard. You can’t help but compare him to the cock that was just in your mouth. He’s longer than Michael by a little, but thinner. He’s also hairier on his thighs and his hair is lighter, but it looks like he manscapes regularly. You start the same as you did before, licking his tip with the flat of your tongue. He tastes saltier than Michael did, and you hollow your cheeks the same as before. Bobbing down swiftly and swallowing around his tip. Gavin moans above you. You plant your hands on his thighs, which are thinner than Michaels but not as strong, and swallow again. Gavin makes the same noise. You smile around him and try a few other things, gauging his reaction. He’s easier to read by the little noises he makes, and slightly easier to swallow as well. Michael had been so thick you gagged once or twice. Gavin gives you more room to breathe. You run your teeth along the seam between his shaft and the head, than dip your tongue into the slit at the tip before taking his length in again. 

You can feel your lips are swollen from the friction and the video camera on you is making you wet enough to soak your panties. You open your eyes and are unsurprised that both Gavin and Michael are watching you with lidded eyes. Gavin has one hand on his stomach and the other is stroking the back of your neck as you work. Your left hand drifts from Gavin’s hip back to your breast and you kneed gently. Ray shifts in the front seat and the leather against the plastic of the camera sounds almost as loud as Gavin. “Lower,” Gavin says over you and you aren’t sure what he means until his long fingers are pushing your hand out of the way. He is sliding his hand into the neck of your shirt, groping at your chest. You let your fingers slid down between your legs and rub little circles against the fabric of your jean shorts. You hum around the cock in your mouth and Gavin bucks unexpectedly. You do it once, twice, three times more before he cums hot against your tongue. 

You sit up and Gavin is smirking again, looking sated. “Thanks for that,” he says cockily and you lick your lips. 

“You’re welcome,” you reply, unsure of what to say in this kind of situation. You are about to open the door and beg of, suddenly uncomfortable in the hot car. Michael has cracked the window behind him a little and the fresh air feels nice on your face. You know you’re sweating and your mouth tastes of cum and you sort of just want a drink of the soda you left on the table in the restaurant. 

“Your turn, Ray,” Gavin says, gesturing to you off-handedly. _What a prick,_ you think indignantly. You don’t deny him though because now that you’ve had two-out-of-three you’re willing to wait a little longer for that soda. 

“Fuck you.” Ray tosses the camera at Gavin and the English Achievement Hunter just chuckles. 

“Come on, you don’t want to insult her do you?” He turns to you and runs a thumb over your bottom lip. “Tell Ray you want to suck him off,” he says to you. He doesn’t sound threatening but there is a definite command in his voice. 

“Only if you want me to,” you say to Ray, looking into the rearview mirror, ignoring Gavin completely. He doesn’t like being ignored and you almost jump when you feel his fingers undoing the buttons on your shorts. 

“Don’t be a twat, Ray,” he grouses, and dips his fingers under your waist band. You shudder when one of them pushes between your lips and strokes the little nub just inside your entrance. Moaning you press against him. You had been so busy making sure they were satisfied that you had nearly forgotten yourself. You're sopping wet and Gavin pushes his fingers into you up to the knuckle before pulling his hand out. You whimper when he pulls away and he holds the finger out towards Ray to examine it. You can see your juices glistening in the ambient light from the camera sitting in Gavin’s lap still. You can see Ray’s eyes flicker over to the finger Gavin is holding out but he just sighs and shakes his head. 

“You’re an asshole Gavin,” he grumbles, his knuckles white on the steering wheel. 

“Come on man, he’s not gonna let up. Just do it,” Michael finally contributes to the conversation again, having sufficiently recovered from his orgasm. 

You push Gavin’s hand down and move up a little, putting your head between the two front seats. “Would you come back here with me and get these fuckers in the front seat?” Michael laughs at you and Gavin gives a startled little chuckle. 

“Cheeky,” he says again, less husky but more good-naturedly than before, pushing you aside and crawling into the front passenger seat. His pants are still half-way down his ass and you laugh as he struggles to right himself. Michael doesn’t bother trying to climb over. He just opens the door on his side and climbs out, his pants are up thankfully. He opens the driver-side door and begins shoving Ray forward. Gavin grabs Ray’s shoulders and starts to push him over the seat and into the back with you. You try to steady him but you don’t want to make him mad, he already looks a little furious. 

When he gets into the backseat finally he just sits there for a second and you stare at him nervously. “I really won’t if you don’t want to, I can-” You were about to say you would go but he’s unzipping his pants so you stop. You swallow, preparing for another round, when he finally looks at you. 

“Take off your pants,” he says quietly. The light is focused on you again from the camera but you ignore it, unzipping your zipper and shimming out of your shorts. You’re wearing white panties with red-trim and a little Boba Fett head on the butt. The say, _I have a Boba Fettish_ on the hip. 

“Nice knickers,” Gavin says from the front seat and Michael laughs but you ignore them both. 

“Take of your bra too,” Ray says again. His demands sound less like commands and more like gentle suggestions so you do as he says. You unhook your bra and pull it off from under your shirt. The thin white fabric is dotted with skulls and is sticking to your skin from all the sweat. Your breasts feel swollen and your nipples are hard and catch on your shirt as you shift around. Ray has his cock in hand and is stroking himself carefully. He’s hard and longer than the other two, thick still but not quite as thick as Michael. His dark black hair is curled around the base of his shaft and you can see he’s been hard for a while from the purple color of the tip. He smears a little pre-cum down the shaft and drags his hand up slowly. You dip your fingers in-between your legs, rubbing yourself roughly, but his left hand shoots out and catches your wrist. “Lie back,” he asks you and you do, opening your legs. 

Gavin hums behind the camera when Ray climbs over you and you’re afraid he’s about to fuck you. You want him to but he’s not wearing a condom and you suddenly can’t remember if you took your birth control pill this morning. Plus you have no idea where he’s been. He doesn’t lower himself onto you though, let alone into you, he just hovers there for a second. His right hand is still steadily pumping his shaft but he manages to lean down and lick your stiff, right nipple through the fabric of your shirt. 

You can’t help but moan as he does it again, taking your nipple between his teeth and biting down gently. His other hand is holding him up as he makes his way down your torso. He noses the hem of your shirt up and you scramble to tug at it, exposing your sweat covered tits. He licks at them and gnaws at the underside, causing you to wriggle and try to press your hips up and into him. He just keeps moving down until he is licking and sucking at your hip bones and pressing his nose against your thigh. His breath his hot on your pussy and you desperately want him to do what you think he is going to do. You suck in a deep shuddering breath when Ray’s tongue slips out and gently presses itself between your lips. When he presses against you fully you can’t help but scream a little. You hear Gavin chuckle again but you’re too fucking horny to give shit what you look like to the man behind the camera. One hand sinks into Ray’s dark curls and the other flies to your breasts. You pinch one of your nipples, rolling it between your fingers in the same rhythm that you roll your hips to. Ray’s tongue is spearing inside you and deftly flicking back and forth over your swollen clit. You can’t keep your eyes open long enough to sit up and watch him the way Michael and Gavin watched you, only press your head further into the leather of the seat and cry out. 

He’s tongue begins to stutter in pace and you realize he’s about to cum. You try to finish but he’s losing pace. You bite your lips and make the decision. You grip his hair hard and drag him away from your pussy. His mouth is slick and your juices are clinging to his dark stubble. He looks sweetly confused for a second, his mouth frowning and his hand still wrapped around his dick but unmoving, before you sit up a little. “Which one of you has a condom?” You ask, turning from Ray to the front seat. The camera falls a little as Gavin digs in his pockets. 

“Sorry man, Lindsay is on birth control,” Michael apologizes but it doesn’t matter. Gavin’s got a gold foil wrapper in his hand which he passes to you quickly before putting the camera back up to his eye. You unwrap the package and Ray is still kneeling, stunned between your legs when you lean forward and roll the condom down his shaft. He moans and bucks a little when you do, coming forward, but you keep your hands steady. 

When you’re finished you lay back and he covers you completely, gliding into you easily. You’re so slick and he is so hard that there is no need to adjust, he just starts moving immediately. Your tits are bouncing on your chest as he frantically ruts above you, sinking in to you over and over again trying to reach the point he had been at when his tongue was flicking against your clit. His hip bones are sharp and dig into you every time he sinks down but his cock is long and hard and you are completely focused on that little spot inside that he keeps hitting with his short, sharp thrusts. You screw your eyes shut and latch your legs behind his back, your walls tightening as you begin to orgasm. You’re shivering and shuddering and you can feel your walls milking him as you scream. You’ve always been a bit loud in bed but you’ve been turned on for so long that when you finally peak you couldn’t give a shit less how you sound. He pumps once more before collapsing and against you and gripping your shoulders as he finishes. He is surprisingly quiet when he comes, and his lips on your neck are cool after he finally stills. 

Ray sits up and you scoot yourself into a sitting position. Michael and Gavin are smirking at you both in the backseat and Ray glares at them, but he’s smiling a little too. You feel a little dirty, a little bad. These men belong to other women, not to you. But you also feel a little… _awesome_. You can’t help it, you start fucking laughing like an idiot, but before you can make yourself stop it their laughing too. First Gavin and then Michael and finally Ray. “I can’t believe I just fucking did that,” you sigh, shaking your head and still giggling a little. 

“You were bloody brilliant,” Gavin says.

“You better believe it,” you agree while searching for you panties on the floor, trying to hide your blush, and hoping your bravado is believable. Gavin and Michael laugh again and Michael thanks you, he actually fucking says ‘thank you.’ And you can’t help but give him a little wink and a smile. He really is a nice guy. 

Ray looks absolutely fucking sated but he won’t look you in the eye and you think he’s maybe a little embarrassed. You are too but you’re trying your best to not make whatever happened weird, so you pull your shorts up swiftly and shoot him a quick smirk when he glances in your direction. He’s pulling his pants back on too and Michael starts the car. The radio kicks on and you vaguely recognize the tune but it’s a new-ish song and you don’t know the words yet. When they pull up to the door of the hole-in-the-wall all-night pizza place, Michael’s stomach rumbles. “I’m fucking starving,” he says. 

“I’ll go in and get it,” Ray grumbles and opens his door. 

“See you at RTX tomorrow,” you laugh and Michael’s face blanches in the light. You can tell he’s worried but you don’t intend to start telling people what happened. 

A VIP pass is tossed over the seat and into your lap. “Bye,” Gavin chirps, waving at you as you go. He had definitely done this before, you think again. 

Oddly Ray is waiting at the entrance and when you reach him he holds the door open for you. You see your friends in the same booth they were in before, both of them looking up from their cell phones when the door opens. There’s a few more people in the booths around them, mostly drunk people from the bars down the street. The restaurant is louder than it was before so you have to lean in to hear what he’s saying when Ray speaks. “Have a good night,” is all he says before he kisses you full on the mouth. It’s quick and a little awkward, but he tastes like you and you feel your toes curl in your Chuck Taylors. When he backs away you’re blushing again, even though you were sure you didn’t have enough energy left to do so. He grabs the pizza waiting for him at the counter and smiles as he passes you to go out the door. 

You walk back to the booth and sit down, looking at your friends dazedly. “Tell me everything,” the girl to your left says while you take a sip of your soda.

“Sorry we ate your pizza,” the other nods to your empty plate but you don’t even care.

“That’s okay,” you say, smiling. “I already ate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! All hits, kudos, comments and any constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
